Visnú
Visnú (Sánscrito: विष्णु, Viṣṇu; Oriya:ଵିଷ୍ନୁ) es una de las tres principales deidades masculinas del hinduísmo. Junto con Shiva el destructor y Brahma el creador, forman el trimurti. Es el dios supremo sin forma Svayam Bhagavan del vaisnavismo (una de las principales denominaciones del hinduísmo), y también es conocido como Naravana, Vasudeva y Hari. Como una de las cinco formas primarias de dios en la tradición Smarta, es concebido como "el conservador o el protector". En los textos sagrados hindúes, Visnú suele mostrarse con la complexión oscura de las nubes llenas de agua y con cuatro brazos. Se le muestra como un ser azul pálido, como son sus encarnaciones Rama y Krisna. Sostiene un padma (flor de loto) en su mano izquierda inferior, una gada Kaumodaki (maza) en su mano inferior derecha, la Pachajanya shankha (concha) en su mano izquierda superior y un disco considerado el arma más poderosa según la religión hindú, el Súdarshan chakra, en su mano superior derecha. Etimología thumb|Visnú en la posición del loto sobre una flor de loto. La explicación tradicional del nombre Visnú implica la raíz viś, que significa "asentar" (cognado con el latín vicus, el inglés -''wich'' "villa", eslavo: vas ''-ves''), o también (en el Rigveda) "entrar en, impregnar" glosando el nombre como "el todo-impregnador"."Collected writings – Volume 12", by Helena Petrovna Blavatsky, Boris De Zirkoff, p. 149 Yaska, un comentarista antiguo de los Vedas, en su Nirukta (interpretación etimológica), define Visnú como viṣṇur viṣvater vā vyaśnoter vā, "quien entra en todo". También escribe, atha yad viṣito bhavati tad viṣnurbhavati, "eso que es libre de las cadenas y ataduras de Visnú". Adi Shankara en su comentario del sajasra-nama afirma la derivación de viś, con un significado "conservar en todas partes" ("Conforme impregna todo, vevesti, él es llamado Visnú"). Adi Shankara afirma (respecto a Visnú Purana, 3.1.45): "El poder del ser supremo ha entrado en el interior del universo. La raíz viś significa "entrar en". Swani CHinmayananda, en su traducción del Visnú-sajasra-nama elabora el verso "La raíz vis significa entrar. El mundo completo de cosas y seres es impregnado por Él y el Upanishad enfáticamente insiste en su mantra "sea lo que sea que haya allí es el mundo de cambio". Por lo que significa que Él no está limitado en espacio, tiempo o sustancia. Chinmayananda afirma que, eso que impregna todo es Visnú".Swami Chinmayananda's translation of Vishnu sahasranama pgs. 16–17, Central Chinmaya Mission Trust. Textos sagrados: Śruti y Smṛti Shruti se considera el único de origen divino. Es conservado como un todo, en vez de verso a verso. Incluye cuatro Vedas (Rigveda, Yajurveda, Samaveda y Atharvaveda), los Brahmanas, los Aranyakas y los Upanishads con comentarios en ellos. Smrti se refiere a todo el conocimiento derivado e inculcado desde que fue recibido el Shruti. Smrti no es "divino" en origen, pero fue "recordado" por Rishis (sabios por visión, que eran escribas) posteriores por medios transcendentales y transmitido a través de sus seguidores. Incluye el Brahma Vaivarta Purana, Bhagavata Purana y el Visnú Purana que son Sattva PuranaAs categorized in Padma Purana, Uttara-khanda, 236.18–21. Ambos declaran a Visnú como Señor Supremo Para Brahman que crea universos ilimitados y entra en cada uno como señor del universo. Shruti Canon del vaisnavismo El canon del vaisnavismo presenta a Visnú como el ser supremo, en vez de otro nombre para un dios solar, quien también porta el nombre Suryanarayana y es considerada la única forma de Visnú. Vedas thumb|Sello de sardónice del siglo IV-VI d.C. representando a Visnú con un adorador. La inscripción en cursiva dice en bactriano: "Mihira, Visnú (Derecha) y Shiva". En el Yajurveda, Taittiriya Aranyaka (10-13-1), Narayana suktam, se menciona al Señor Narayana como ser supremo. El primer verso de Narayana Suktam menciona las palabras "paramam padam", que literalmente significa "puesto más alto" y puede considerarse como "supremo sobre todas las almas". Esto también es conocido como Param Dhama, Paramapadam o Vaikuntha. El Rigveda 1:22:20a también menciona el mismo "paramam padam". Narayana es uno de los mil nombres de Visnú mencionados en el Visnú-sajasra-nama. Describe a Visnú como la esencia que lo empapa todo de todos los seres, el maestro - y más allá - del pasado, presente y futuro, quien soporta, sustenta y gobierna el universo y origina y desarrolla todos sus elementos. Esto ilustra las características omnipresentes de Visnú. Visnú gobierna el aspecto de la preservación y sustento del universo, por lo que es llamado el "preservador del universo". Visnú es el dios supremo que se manifiesta en formas o avatares a través de las distintas eras y periodos para salvar a la humanidad de los seres malvados, demonios o asuras. Según los textos hindúes y tradiciones existentes, el Señor Visnú es considerado un residente en la dirección del "Makara Bashi" (el "Shravana Nakshatra"), que coincide con la constelación de Capricornio. En algunos puranas existentes, y en las tradiciones vaisnavistas, se considera que el ojo de Visnú está situado en la distancia infinita del polo sur celestial. Siguiendo la derrota de Indra y su destitución como Señor del Cielo o Swanga, Indra le pide ayuda a Visnú y este lleva sus encarnaciones o avatares a la Tierra para salvar a la humanidad, mostrando su posición como dios supremo de toda la creación. En los puranas, Indra aparece frecuentemente orgulloso y altivo. Estas malas cualidades son eliminadas temporalmente cuando Brahma y/o Shiva da favores a asuras o ráksasas, como Hiranyaksha, Hiranyakashipu y Ravana, quienes son capaces entonces de ganar a Indra en las guerras entre los devas y los asuras. En ocasiones, los favores recibidos hacían a los asuras virtualmente indestructibles. Indra no tenía más opción que buscar la ayuda de Visnú. Indra reza ante Visnú por su protección y el señor supremo le obliga al tomar a los avatares y generarse a sí mismo en la Tierra como sus distintas formas: primero como habitante del agua (Matsya, pez); luego como criatura anfibia (avatar Kurmá o tortuga); después Mohini, la única avatar femenina del dios Visnú; el medio hombre, medio animal (Varaha, el señor cara de jabalí y cuerpo de humano, y Narasimba, el señor con cara y garras de león y cuerpo humano); aparece como ser humano (Vamana, una persona de baja estatura); Parashurama, Rama, Krisna y, finalmente, Kalki, para cumplir la tarea de proteger a sus devotos de los demonios de las entidades antirreligiosas. La supremacía de Visnú se atestigua por sus victorias sobre entidades muy poderosas. También se atestigua por la iconografía y esculturas aceptadas de Visnú en posición reclinada mientras produce Brahma emergiendo de su ombligo. Brahma, el creador es, por lo tanto, creado a su vez por Visnú a través de su propia persona. En cambio, Visnú toma varios avatares para matar o derrotar esos demonios. Pero se señala que Visnú también proporcionó favores a Akupresura, un demonio con cara de oso que fue destruido por Shiva.This story is told in Vishnu agama and is quoted in Moore's Hindu Pantheon pp. 19–20. Las acciones de Visnú redujeron el rango de INdra entre las deidades hindúes y llevaron al ascenso de Visnú. Rigveda thumb|Una estatua camboyana de Visnú del siglo XIII. En el Rigveda, Visnú es mencionado 93 veces. Es invocado frecuentemente junto a otras deidades, especialmente Indra, a quien ayuda a matar a Vritra y con quien bebe soma. Su característica distintiva en los vedas es su asociación con la luz. Dos himnos rigvédicos en Mandala 7 están dedicados a Visnú. En 7.99, Visnú es dirigido como el dios que separa el cielo y la tierra, una característica que comparte con Indra. El Rigveda describe a Visnú como íntimo amigo de Indra. En el canon vaisnavista, el "Visnú" que es el hermano menor de Indra es identificado con Vamana, el avatar de Visnú, por lo que es referido como Visnú por los vaisnavistas.Nilakanta Sastri, K.A. (1980). Advanced History of India, Allied Publishers, New Delhi. Visnú es el dios supremo que vive en la región celeste más alta, en contraste con aquellos que vive en las regiones atmosféricas o terrestres. Visnú está satisfecho con el mero rezo, a diferencia del resto de dioses que necesitan sacrificios como Havis, a quien se le ofrece mantequilla clarificada o soma. Los vedas sitúan a Indra en una posición superior al avatar de Visnú, Vamana, pero este ayuda a Indra a restaurar su reino. Jan Gonda, un indólogo tardío, afirma que Visnú, aunque permanece tras las hazañas de Indra, contribuye con su presencia, o es la clave de su éxito. Visnú es más que un simple compañero, equiparable en rango y poder a Indra, o a veces siendo quien hizo posible el éxito de Indra. Las descripciones de Visnú como más joven que Indra se encuentran solo en los himnos de Indra, pero en la religión katenoteísta como en el rigveda, cada dios, durante un tiempo, es supremo en la mente del devoto. En los textos rigvédicos, la deidad o dios referida como Visnú es un dios solar, quien también tiene el nombre de "Suryanarayana". En contraste, el "Visnú" referido en el "Visnú Purana", "Visnú Sahasranaman" y "Purusha Sūktam" es el Señor Narayana, el consorte de Lakshmi. Los vaisnavistas hacen una mayor distinción exaltando las cualidades de Visnú, destacando sus diferencias con otras deidades como Shiva, Brahma o Suria. Tres pasos thumb|Forma Seshashayin de Visnú. El himno 7.100 se refiere a los celebrados "tres pasos" de Visnú (como Trivikrama) por los que caminó sobre el universo plantando sus pasos en tres lugares. El "Visnú Suktam" (RV 1.154) dice que el primer y segundo de los pasos de Visnú (aquellos que acompasan la tierra y aire) son visibles para el hombre y el tercero está en las alturas del cielo. Este lugar es descrito como la morada suprema de Visnú en RV 1.22.20: Los "príncipes" de Griffith son los sūri, es decir, o los "incitadores" o señores del sacrificio, o sacerdotes encargados de presionar el soma. El verso es citado por los vaisnavistas para expresar la supremacía de Visnú. Aunque tales aspectos solares han sido asociados por tradición con Visnú, no solo era la representación del Sol, ya que se mueve tanto vertical como horizontalmente. En los himnos 1.22.17, 1.154.3, 1.154.4, camina a través de la tierra con tres pasos, en 6.49.13, 7.100.3, camina a través de la tierra tres veces, y en 1.154.1, 1.155.5,7.29.7 camina verticalmente con un paso final en los cielos. El mismo Veda también dice que camina ampliamente y crea espacio en el cosmos para que Indra luche contra Vritra. Sus pasos hacen posible la habitabilidad para los hombres, formando los tres una representación simbólica de la naturaleza que lo abarca todo de la morada. Esta naturaleza y la benevolencia a los hombres eran los atributos. Bráhmanas thumb|Estatua en piedra del siglo XII del dios Visnú, Señor Eterno Vaikuntha Narayana flanqueado por sus dos esposas Sri Lakshmi a la derecha y Padmavathi. Las Bráhmanas son comentarios de los Vedas y forman parte de la literatura Shruti. Tratan con detalle la realización adecuada de los rituales. En el Rigveda, el verso 1 del Shakala Shakha: Aitareia-bráhmana declara: agnir vai devānām ava mo viṣṇuḥ paramus, tadantareṇa sarvā anyā devatā - Agni es el más humilde y joven de los dioses y Visnú es el mayor y mejor dios. Los Bráhmanas afirman la supremacía del Señor Visnú, dirigiéndose a él como "Gajapati", a quien todos los sacrificios le complacen. El señor Visnú acepta todos los sacrificios a los semidioses y asigna los frutos correspondientes al intérprete. En un incidente, una persona demoníaca realiza un sacrificio secuestrando Rishis (sabios), que meditan constantemente cantando el nombre del dios. El sacrificio pretendía destruir a Indra, pero los rishis, que lo adoran como un semidios, alteraron una pronunciación del Veda Mantra, invirtiendo el propósito del sacrificio. Cuando se dio la fruta del sacrificio y el demonio estaba a punto de morir, llama a Visnú, quien se presenta como el dios supremo y "el padre de todas las entidades vivas incluido él mismo". thumb|Señor Vishnu (Sheshnarayan) en un pequeño estanque fuera del templo Sheshnarayan Temple, Katmandú. Aitareia-bráhmana 1:1:1 menciona a Visnú como el dios supremo. Pero en el canon Vaisnavista, en distintas épocas, con distintos avatares, su relación con los asuras o demonios era siempre de confrontación. Los asuras siempre causaban daño, mientras que los sabios y devas o seres celestiales, hacían penitencia y pedían protección a Visnú. Visnú siempre estaba obligado a actuar como avatar para derrotar a los asuras. En el canon vaisnavista, Visnú nunca dio u ofreció favores a los asuras, distinguiéndose de los dioses Shiva y Brahma, que sí lo hicieron. Es el único dios que es llamado para salvar a los seres buenos derrotando o matando a los asuras. Sayana escribe que en Aitareia-bráhmana 1:1:1, la declaración agnir vai devānām ava mo viṣṇuḥ paramus,tadantareṇa sarvā anyā devatā no indica ninguna jerarquía de dioses. Incluso en Rigveda Samhita, avama y parama no se aplican para denotar ningún rango ni dignidad, sino solo un lugar marcado y localidad. thumb|Estatua en Bangkok, Tailandia, representando al dios Visnú montado sobre su [[vájana Garuda, el águila.]] En Rigveda 1:108:9,: yadindrāghnī avamasyāṃ pṛthivyāṃ madhyamasyāṃ paramasyāmuta sthaḥ | es decir, en el lugar más bajo, el lugar medio, y el lugar más alto. Agni, el fuego, tiene, entre los dioses, el lugar más bajo; porque reside con el hombre en la tierra; mientras los otros dioses están o en el aire, o en el cielo. Visnú ocupa el lugar más alto. Las palabras avana y parama se entienden como "primero" y "último", respectivamente. Para apoyar esta afirmación, Sayana aduce el mantra (1,4. As'val. Sr. S. 4, 2), agnir mukham prathamo devathanam samathanam uttamo vishnur asit, es decir, Agni fue la primera de las deidades reunidas, y Visnú el último. En el Kausitaki Bráhmana (7.1), Agni es llamado Aaradhya (en vez de avana), y Visnú parardha (en vez de parama), es decir, pertenecientes a las mitades inferior y superior (o formando las mitades inferior y superior).Aitareya Brahmana, By Martin Haug, SUDHINDRA NATH VASU, M. B., AT THE PANINI OFFICE, BAHADURGANJ, ALLAHABAD.,1922. page 1 note 1 El Visnú Purana da tremenda importancia a la adoración de Visnú y menciona que los sacrificios deben empezar solo con la luz del fuego o "Agni", vertiendo los sacrificios a Visnú en Agni para que las ofrendas alcancen y sean aceptadas por Visnú. La adoración de Visnú a través de los Yajnas (o Homans) y otros rituales, no alcanzarán el mismo resultado si se ignora la función de Agni. El Majabhárata (Vana parva - CCXX) describe a Visnú como uno de los 49 fuegos - "Y el fuego en donde se exhortan oblaciones de honor de mantequilla clarificada para ser hechas aquí en los sacrificios Darsa y Paurnamasya y quien es conocido como Visnú en este mundo, es tercer hijo de Bhanu llamado Angiras, o Dhritiman". Muller dice: "Aunque en ocasiones los dioses son invocados distintivamente como el grande y el pequeño, el joven y el viejo (Rig veda 1:27:13), este es el único intento de encontrar la expresión más comprensiva para los poderes divinos, y en ninguna parte uno de los dioses se representa como subordinado de otros. Esto sería fácil de encontrar, en numerosos himnos de los Veda, pasajes en los que casi cada uno de los dioses es representado como supremo y absoluto".History of Ancient Sanskrit Literature by Prof Max muller. Printed by Spottiswoode and Co. New-Street Square London. page 533 Smriti thumb|Estatua de bronce de Visnú del siglo X-XI, Coimbatore, Tamil Nadu, India. Visnú Smriti El Visnú Smriti es uno de los últimos libros de la tradición Dharmaśāstra del hinduísmo y la única que se centra en la tradición bhakti y la puja diaria requerida a Visnú, en vez de saber qué significa el dharma. También es conocido por el trato del tema polémico de la práctica de sati (auto-inmolación de una viuda en la pira del funeral de su marido). El texto fue compuesto por un individuo o grupo. El autor o autores crearon una colección de máximas legales comúnmente conocidas que fueron atribuidas a Visnú en un libro, como fue registrada más formalmente la cultura oral india.Lariviere 1989: xxiii Bhagavata-purana Visnú es el único bhagaván como declara Bhagavata 1:2:11 en el verso: vadanti tat tattva-vidas tattvam yaj jnanam advayam brahmeti paramatmeti bhagavan iti sabdyate, traducido como "Eruditos transcendentalistas que conocen la Verdad Absoluta llaman a esta sustancia no dual como Brahman, Paramātma y Bhagaván"Bhagavata Purana 1.2.11. Krishna Dvaipâyana Vyâsadeva, también llamado Bâdarâyana, es el escritor del Shrimad bhagwat. Él es el Señor, el bhagaván, entre los filósofos, quienes reunieron en la India todos los textos sagrados.The story of fortunate one - Bhagavata]SRÎMAD BHÂGAVATAM - Bhagavata Referencias Categoría:Dioses hindúes Categoría:Dioses del comercio Categoría:Dioses del sol